


I Told You So

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Reunions, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Ander’s leg bounced up and down as he glanced at his phone to check the time for the tenth time in the past five minutes. He just had to wait until 5 o’clock.





	I Told You So

Ander’s leg bounced up and down as he glanced at his phone to check the time for the tenth time in the past five minutes. He just had to wait until 5 o’clock. Omar said he should be home by 5 o’clock.

His flight wasn’t delayed-Ander checked that just as often as he checked the time. Any minute now, Omar would walk through the door and they could start their weekend just the two of them. Omar had been gone for two weeks-the longest they had been apart since high school. Ander decided the weekend Omar returned would be theirs and no one else was going to take him away from his husband for the entire two days.

Ander checked his phone again.

_5:01 _

He knew it was silly, but he began to panic. He went to his contacts and pressed Omar’s name.

“Hey, Honey,” Omar’s cheery voice filled his ears.

“Hey,” Ander smiled sheepishly. “Where are you?”

Not a second later their apartment door opened, Omar pulling his suitcase behind him. Ander jumped up as his phone fell to the floor. He practically ran to Omar and pressed a long, loving kiss to his lips.

“Miss me?” Omar chuckled pulling away.

“More than you know.” Ander wrapped his arms around Omar’s shoulders holding him tightly. “I love you,” Ander sighed.

Omar kissed the side of Ander’s head and pulled away. “How do you want to start our weekend?”

“Don’t move.” Ander grabbed Omar tightly.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know. I just need to feel you again.”

“You’re such a romantic,” Omar chuckled. Ander blushed slowly allowing his hands to leave Omar’s. “No,” Omar shook his head as if it was obvious he was just as starved as Ander was. “I don’t want you to move either.” Ander smiled and leaned in to kiss his husband once more.

“It feels like that summer again,” Ander finally whispered.

“But I get you for longer than ten minutes, right?”

“You get me for as long as you want.”

As the night grew later, Omar grew more weary. Traveling had taken its toll, but he didn’t want to lose another moment with Ander. He felt himself begin to nod off as they cuddled on the couch and watched Omar’s favorite show. “If I catch you sleeping one more time, we’re going to bed,” Ander smirked, eyes still intently watching the screen.

“Shut up,” Omar rolled his eyes and rested his head on Ander’s chest. “I can’t miss this. I need this time with you.”

“You need to sleep.” “I just got you back-”

“You always have me.” Ander ran his fingers through Omar’s hear and kissed the top of his head. Moments later, Ander heard Omar’s soft snores fill the room.

And when they woke up the next morning on the couch, Ander couldn’t bring himself to say “I told you so.”


End file.
